Unexpected Love
by Riding-Lover-17
Summary: Minerva has cancer and is getting weaker as time goes on. Severus has volunteered to take time off from teaching in order to help her back to full health. Something unexpected happens! SS/MM rated T because I'm a bit parinoid.


Chapter one:

"Minerva what are you still doing here! You should be at home resting!" Severus said.

"Severus, I have a job and cancer will not stop me from doing it!" she replied angrily.

"Oh is that so?" Severus asked sarcastically

"Minerva, Severus is right." A voice said from behind her.

"You should be at home. We can temporarily fill your position until your health is much better." Minerva turned around agitatedly on the spot to see Albus standing behind her.

"Albus if you think I am just going to leave that easily-" Minerva started but began to feel dizzy and unsteady. She began to sway a bit on the spot.

"y-you" She continued to try to say, but her eyes glazed over and se collapsed. Severus picked the unconscious Minerva up off the floor and began rushing her to the hospital wing, Albus closely behind.

The large oak doors to the hospital wing opened. Severus, carrying Minerva, and Albus quickly entered the wing.

"She collapsed." Severus said as a shocked looking Poppy came rushing over.

"Bring her in here." Poppy directed, motioning to a private room. Severus brought her into the room and laid her on the bed before he and Albus were shooed out of the room while poppy determined what exactly made Minerva collapse.

"I wish she would let us in there!" Severus said while pacing.

"Excuse me if I am wrong Severus, but do you care for Minerva?" Albus asked while sitting calmly in a chair. Severus stopped pacing and quickly turned on the spot to look at him.

"She is a close friend, yes." Severs answered maybe a bit too quickly. He knew he had stronger feelings for her, but he couldn't admit it to Albus.

"But nothing more? You are sure there are no further feelings for her that are beyond friends?" Albus perused the question. After a short silence Severus answered.

"You can't tell her" Severus said.

"Ah so my hunch was right. No, I will leave it up to, whether you want Minerva to know or not." Albus said smiling.

"Thank you" Severus said awkwardly. Luckily Poppy soon came out with news about Minerva to break the silence.

"She is weak. I would assume stress and her cancer made her collapse. I have enough potion for her cancer until tomorrow so-" Poppy began but was interrupted.

"I will brew her further potions for her."

"Severus if she is this weak I will have to temporarily relieve her until she is stronger." Albus said

"And she needs her potions freshly made. So if she isn't at the castle, she will have to be at St. Mungo's" Poppy added

"I could also take temporary leave in order to make her potions, and take her to appointments. Knowing Minerva she would not enjoy being at St. Mungo's when she thinks she doesn't have to go." Severus said

"Good point Severus, do you think you can handle it?" Albus with interest

"I do." Severus answered, picking up on what Albus was getting at.

"Right then! It's settled, Severus can you start to brew her potions tomorrow since I am running very low?" Poppy asked. Severus nodded and asked if himself and Albus could go and see Minerva. Poppy reluctantly agreed and summoned two chairs into the room so they could sit until Minerva awoke.

Albus and Severus talked of what would happen when they brought Minerva home.

"I will want weekly updates if possible." Albus said.

"Of course. You know Minerva won't take very kindly to this plan." Severus said.

"Oh, I know. She can be a mighty roaring Lion when she wants to be." Albus said with a chuckle. Severus let a small smile slip, which was a very rare occurrence. Suddenly Minerva stirred and the two men became quite as both looked to Minerva who slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello." Severus said as he was the first Minerva looked at. She didn't reply but instead looked at Albus who smiled to her. Minerva was just about to say something when the door burst open and the other professors burst into the room with a very agitated Poppy behind trying to shoo them away.

"Oh Minerva! We just heard! How are you feeling? You look pale!" Rolonda said anxiously.

"I'm alright." Minerva croaked.

"Alright, everyone I believe we should let our dear professor rest." Albus said beginning to herd their co-workers out like cattle.

"Severus, would you stay with Minerva, and explain." Albus said turning to Severus who nodded and Albus closed the door behind him as he left.

"I will answer all of your questions, some in due time" could be heard from outside the room.

"Explain what?" Minerva asked.

"Now don't get worked up, but Albus is putting you on a sort of 'sick' leave until you get better and he is sending you home until then. And I am to go with you and stay with you, brew your potions, and take you to appointments and such." He finished waiting for her reaction

"He's dismissing me?" Minerva asked trying to comprehend it.

"Temporarily, you, as will I get our jobs back when you are well." He answered.

"I am fine! I don't need to go home." Minerva protested.

"Minerva you collapsed! You can't honestly think you can carry on like this! The stress is making your condition worse! You need to take a break! Besides it's either home or St. Mungo's." Severus said sternly and Minerva wasn't going to argue about it anymore with him she knew he was right.


End file.
